Many pieces of electrical equipment as well as electrical distribution panels will utilize an external ground bar for connection of all grounded conductors. Grounding bars are common place inside of electrical rooms or wherever major pieces of electrical equipment are located. Such grounding ensures that all voltages are referenced to a common point for proper operation and that all outer panel and equipment enclosures are at a common potential to eliminate shock and ensure safety.
Grounding bars are available in a wide variety of sizes and configurations depending on need and capacity, but all share the common characteristic of conductor access. In locations with a large quantity of conductors, access may be obtained on both sides of the bar. However, wire path ways quickly become crowded and access to add additional conductors at a later time become difficult. Additionally, access on both sides of the bar mean a large quantity of space, which is often at a premium in crowded locations. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which grounding conductor access to grounding bars can be enhanced in order to address the problems as described above. The development of the grounding bus bar fulfills this need.